This invention relates generally to packaging machinery and more specifically to a new and novel method of gluing a plurality of end flaps of a package moving downstream in an in-line packaging machine.
In the packaging of a plurality of cans or bottles of beverage in a packaging machine of the type wherein the plurality of cans or bottles are either placed within an open package or an opened blank is wrapped around the bottles, problems have been encountered in the folding and gluing of the end flaps of the package where those types of flaps are utilized. The problems are encountered because of the difficulty of placing hot melt adhesive in the proper position as the package is moving downstream in the packaging machine and subsequently closing the flaps and holding the flaps in a closed position until the adhesive sets. Such gluing requires either complicated nozzle arrangements, nozzle positioning and moving pressure arms in order to obtain a desired result.